Drunken Fun? Yes
by Tenshuki
Summary: Natsuki and Nao get Shizuru to go the bar with them and they all get drunk. But the fun only starts Natsuki passes out, leaving the other two to... you know...


**Nao: -**passes the tequila to me**- This... is another drunken stupor!!**

**Me: But I'm not in it! Well... I'm in the wall...**

**Nao: o.o**

**Natsuki: Wheres Shizuru?!**

**Nao: My pants**

**Natsuki: -**dives in**-**

**Me: I GOT AN IDEA!!  
**

* * *

Three bodies moved through the halls of the apartment complex building. Problem was, they were giggling loudly, trying to be quiet and failing, and tripping over air. Three girls; blue, brown, and red. Full blushes on their cheeks. Yup, Natsuki and Nao dragged Shizuru out for a drink, and now they're drunk. Oh the possibilities...

"Hahaha! Look, a bunny!" Natsuki yelled, pointing to a cat on the rail way and laughing hysterically.

Nao smacked her across the head and glared, "Shuddup, Mutt! So fuckin' loud!" she slurred, nearly losing balance and catching herself by falling on the floor. She too ended up laughing like an idiot.

The most sober of the three, Shizuru, fished out her keys and magically opened the door through her double vision. She flung it open and looked to the two laughing girls on the floor. Surprise, she laughed too.

Natsuki turned a bit too fast and grinned as her world spun around her, "I'm gonna get in mah bed, bitch! Now go make me a sandwich! And get me a beer! And turn on ESPN, woman!!" she said, walking into apartment, taking a deep breath, and passing out on the floor.

Nao started rolling around on the floor laughing her head off at this, "Oh my gawd! She hit da floor like **DUUUUUUSH** then her head bounced like **BAAM** and then it was quiet, but then her feet her like **TOO TOO TOO TOOT OTO TOOOOOTOOT**!!" she yelled, sound affects added for your reading pleasure.

Grabbing the girl's collar, Shizuru pulled Nao up and held her steady in front of her, both of them trying to keep their balance, "Nao! Nao! Ok, both of you.. stop moving!" she yelled. All three Nao's nodded and stopped. She grinned and nodded back at them, "Can. You. Get. House?" she asked, concerned but not making any sense.

Nao smiled at her and pointed at the open door way, "This is a house! I'll stay here for tonight!"

"Ohhhhhhhh." Shizuru said, totally understanding. She looked at Natsuki on the ground and kicked her, pouting and looking back at Nao, "Can I tell joo a secret? I will anyway.. ok listen! Usually, when Natsuki goes drinkin'... she comes back... and we have sex!"

Nao gaped at her and laughed loudly, pointing to the girl on the floor and kicked her foot, "Really? Cause like, I do the same with Nina and Mikoto! Depends on which house I... _**sleep at**_ that night!" she said, cracking up at her own joke.

Blinking back her tears, Shizuru laughed harder at this and grinned at Nao. "Mmmmkay. Well, comes in so we can get some**_ sleep_**!" she said happily, pointing down the hall to the bedroom.

"Fujino! How dare you think that'd I'd do sumthing like that! I refuss to have sex wit you!" she said accusingly, sticking her nose in the air.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Nao's shoulders and gave off a drunken smirk, "Yuuki, how'd you know I was horny?"

"Cause..." Nao started, putting her foot behind both of Shizuru's, "so'm I!" she yelled, pushing Shizuru back and making her trip. But with her arms locked around Nao's neck, they both fell on the ground laughing, rolling and fighting for dominance.

Shizuru won out, pinning Nao to the floor and sitting on her waist, "Ha! I wooon, I wooon. Now you _**have**_ to have sex with me!" she yelled.

Pausing for a moment, Nao nodded, "I'll have sex. Would Natsuki mind my stealing your vagina for a night or something?" she asked.

Shizuru nodded and shrugged and locked Nao in a kiss. Doubt ridden from her mind, Nao kissed her back and slipped her hands under Shizuru's shirt, pulling the fabric over her head and throwing it somewhere. She restarted the kiss and pushed her tongue into Shizuru's awaiting mouth and swirled it around, making the older woman groan and clamp down on Nao's bottom lip in a playful nip. Shizuru shivered at the night air and sat up, "Inside. Too cold..." she muttered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Getting up, Shizuru stood there and helped Nao up, who stumbled, but grinned nonetheless, "I get to fuck Fujino! I get to fuck Fujino!" she sang. Moving to the door, she grabbed Natsuki's feet and pulled her out into the hall. Both girls entered the apartment building with grins as their night of fun began.

That night, 6 people got laid.

Nao and Shizuru.

And four random people that heard their conversation about hot lesbian sex

In other non important news, Natsuki Kuga got a cold that night.

This is Shu Somethingsomething reporting to you live from my hiding place in the wall.

* * *

**Me: How the fuck do I think of these?!**

**Nao: I dunno... but... I GET TO FUCK FUJINO!!**

**Natsuki: NO WAY**

**Shizuru: Ara... yes way.. again**

**Natsuki: AGAIN?!**

**Nao: Duh. Why do you think I'm always getting detentions?**

**Me: I swear its like idea after idea......**

**Shizuru: Shu, please stop using us for you're own fan based desires**

**Me: But... I want more fans... like at least 3 more will do. I feel lonely at night...**

**Nao: -**hugs me**- I'll hold you babe  
**

**Shizuru: -**glares at Me**-**

**Natsuki: -**glares at Nao**-**

**Nao: -**glares at Natsuki-

**Me: :3  
**


End file.
